Fools' Gold
by Sith Jesto
Summary: They were friends, but more importantly, they were brothers in everything except in blood. However, when the soldier and the scientist clashed again and again, their friendship became unbalanced. One went offworld and one to hunt the past,...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Fools' Gold

**Beta**: **tigerkity,**** acelly31, LostLenore, **

**Summary**: They were friends, but more importantly, they were brothers in everything except in blood. However, when the soldier and the scientist clashed again and again, their friendship became unbalanced. One went off-world and one to hunt the past, the remaining members of the team went to support each one.

A/N: **_Fool's Gold_** _can be one of three minerals; the most common mineral mistaken for gold is pyrite, chalcopyrite may also appear gold-like, and weathered biotite mica can mimic flake gold._ _It could mean also your hunt for something you think is important and in the end you find out it was not as important as you thought._

_------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1 **

The iris opened and SG-1 dashed through the gate, arrows flew around them into the Gate room before the iris closed behind them, protecting the team and the personnel already gathered there. General Hammond looked closely at his premier team's members looking for injuries but there were none. He sighed in relief, he could not count how many times he saw them bleed, suffer or even die before his eyes. He felt so tired sometimes. He was just about to walk down to them when the first noise of shouts reached him, it was Daniel and O'Neill, his two wayward _sons_. The two younger men were like water and fire, they fought with each other like cats and dogs. He'd heard them fight enough times to know this fight was more serious than any other they had previously had. He could not make out their exact words, but from their tones and emphases, he could clearly hear that Jack was mad for some reason and Daniel just being plain stubborn. It was not a good sign. He never heard O'Neill use that tone with anyone other than the NID or Goa'uld's.

He hurried his steps and his eyes widened at the scene unfolding before him. Sam and Daniel stood in one corner, Daniel yelling at the top of his lungs while Sam supportively squeezed his arm and tried to calm him down, her blue eyes flashing angrily at O'Neill, while Teal'c stood over O'Neill to keep him back as if Jack wanted to jump and hit the archeologist. It was not clear to the General who Teal'c wanted to protect or whose side he was on in this argument, but when the Jaffa's eyes met with his, George's breath caught in his throat. He could see both gratitude at his entrance and pleading; George did not dare think too deeply as to what could cause the big Jaffa to look to him for help. He turned his full attention toward the fighting pair.

"It wasn't necessary I could have resolved it."

"You cannot solve everything by talking."

"Not everything, but this could have been."

"You don't know that!"

"You didn't even let me try!"

"They didn't want to talk, they _shot_ at us! It was a hostile act!"

"Of course, Oh Mighty Colonel Sceptic! How is it you always come up with a worst case scenario?"

"I practice."

"That's it, you always do _that_!"

"Do what?!"

"Directly disagree with my judgment, the scientific point of view, because you are too dense to understand it..."

"Fuck you Daniel! It was my call, when _I_ say jump _you_ ask how high SIR!"

"No, you forget I am a scientist, a civilian. You can't just order me around; I am not under your _pitiful_ command."

"That's where you are wrong Jackson, you're on a field team, my team. Mine. You understand? You do what I say and when I say it. It doesn't matter if you agree with my command, or not."

"I never trusted in your military 'shoot first ask questions later' stupidity."

"It's what's kept this team alive so long!"

"Says the man who can't understand what a twelve year old could." Daniel winced as he snapped his mouth shut. The room was silent like a grave, with everyone was looking at Daniel in disbelief, except Jack whose face was emotionless; his eyes were void of any feelings. His hard cold gaze met with Daniel's and he spoke in a calm, low, emotionless voice that carried throughout the silent halls so everyone could clearly hear what he said.

"Then_, Jackson_, you are free to leave my team. You didn't 'trust my command' anyway," his voice was mocking without his usual warmth. "What the hell, why don't I make it easier for you," Jack turned toward the General who stood as still and silent as everyone else in the room. "General Hammond I formally request that Doctor Jackson be moved off of SG-1 and be transfered to another team."

"You can't do that," cried, not one but two, disbelieving voices. Jack's hard gaze moved toward his two scientists and one-time friends.

"Do you have a problem Major?" he snapped at Carter. She flinched at his tone, but she wasn't the only one in the room to do so, George did almost the same thing. When he had read Jack O'Neill's file long ago he could not compare what he had read with the man he knew, but now, the O'Neill from the files emerged into reality. The one who was ordered to eliminate a threat, and who had done it without hesitation, the one who would do anything.

Hammond knew the situation had gotten out of control. He was sure that Daniel would soon be sorry- if he wasn't already- to have said the things he'd said, but the situation could not just be resolved just now, maybe not ever. The only thing that he could hope for would be that cooler heads would prevail after they all had some time off to calm down.

"Request noted Colonel," the general stated regretfully, " Doctor Jackson I'm taking you out of SG-1 until the time my final decision is made, as well as I'm taking SG-1 off of the mission roster." He saw Jack open his mouth to say something but the hard gaze the General gave him made him stop before he said anything.

Jack nodded and left the Embarkation room, with Teal'c at his side, everyone else hurried out of the retreating Colonel's way. General Hammond turned around to walk back his office; he signalled to the remaining personnel to go back to their work as he went up the stairs, leaving behind a stunned Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter.

-------------

Daniel stood there stunned as the reality of recent events caught up with him. He could not believe he had said things like that... to Jack of all people. He ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair, his gaze meeting with Sam's.

"I've done it haven't I?"

"Don't panic just yet Daniel, the Colonel will calm down," she grimaced, "with time." Daniel groaned. He didn't want to have said half of the things out loud. Sure he thought them when Jack pulled one of his stupid military stunts but Daniel always understood the reasons later when he calmed down. But things had just been heaped up on him and he had just snapped. Daniel felt Sam squeeze his arm as she guided him out of the Gate room.

As the duo walked down the corridors they could hear the whispers and saw the looks that were directed towards them, at Daniel mostly.

"Maybe after the medical examination it would be better to leave the base for a day or two," Sam whispered to him.

"Yeah."

'_His mother's legacy_'. It just occurred to Daniel why he was on edge, he needed to go to New York and pick up 'his mother's legacy'from the lawyer. One of his mother's old friends had kept them for him, but she'd died as well before he could get the diaries. The woman's son had contacted Daniel to tell him he had found something belonging to Claire Jackson, and inquired if he wanted it or not. Daniel was delighted about the opportunity to find out something about his mother, and agreed to go and collect it. But this stupid mission had come up. Daniel wanted to ask Jack to come with him, but after their argument he doubted the older man would listen to him. He sighed and turned to Sam.

"Sam would you, of course you don't have to if you didn't want…"

"Daniel just ask."

"Will you come with me to New York, to retrieve my mother's diaries?"

"Sure Daniel."

"Thanks," a relieved Daniel gratefully said. At least something was still okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta:** tigerkity**, **acelly31**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 2 **

Jack dashed through the corridors of the base, his eyes flashing with unleashed emotions: hurt, rage, and confusion. He knew he needed to check in with the infirmary but he just didn't want to risk running into Daniel, he feared he would hit the younger man. Jack knew he needed to calm down so he headed towards the gym. Maybe a good 10 minutes of boxing would help to calm him down and he would not feel that overwhelming urge to go after Daniel and beat him up.

As he went he did not notice as airmen and other personnel rushed to get out his way, nor did he notice Teal'c following him like a shadow. When he stepped into the gym he threw down his bag and jacket and stepped up to the nearest punching-bag and hit it as hard as he could.

With every hit one of their arguments resurfaced, one of the insults Daniel threw at him washed through his mind, cut into his soul. His bitter memories resurfaced and the past demons bared their ugly heads. Every pain caused by Daniel that he had buried deep inside escaped their prison. He could see, hear and feel them vividly. Each causal comment, offhand remark, felt like an insult toward who and what he was.

He almost could hear Sam's and Daniel's voices as they discussed just a few feet away from him how dumb, suicidal, and power hungry most of the special ops guys were. He remembered every time they talked over his head, when they rolled their eyes at him and his comments. They must have shared a laugh at him. He felt his energy drain along with his anger. He hit the bag one last time with as much force as he could muster. As the world came back to him, he felt the pain in his knuckles, he panted heavily, and felt like his soul bled. So he was just fine.

Teal'c grabbed his bag and raised an eyebrow at Jack, like a parent scolding a wayward child. The Jaffa's deep baritone echoed through the silent room. "I think the bag surrendered O'Neill." Jack just stood for a moment, then cracked a smile at the Jaffa's attempted joke and his heart felt a bit lighter.

"Yeah T, you're right."

"Indeed O'Neill." Jack smirked at Teal'c good naturedly, while he let himself be escorted out of the gym by his friend. His mind was in a bit of daze as he tried to bury his anguish and past hurts, and he hesitated only when T lead him toward the infirmary. He felt a lot calmer than before, but his emotions were raw and he was not sure he wouldn't lose his control if another confrontation with Daniel occurred. Teal'c must have felt his hesitation.

"Daniel Jackson and Major Carter left the base ten minutes ago."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven, you spent almost an hour in the gym." Jack looked bewildered. He had not noticed he'd spent so much time in the gym.

"Really, didn't even notice," mumbled Jack mostly to himself but T heard him as well and nodded knowingly.

As he walked down the corridors he felt eyes on him. When he looked up to see who was looking, the personnel hurriedly turned their gazes away from him. He sighed. He had no illusions, by now the whole base knew about what happened in the Embarkation room.

His insecurities kicked in full force. He'd worked so hard to gain his people's support and trust, just to lose it now. It would be dreadful. He knew he was nothing special, one of the hundred or thousands of Air Force Colonels, and the only expendable member of his team. Sure he did his work, but he was just Jack, a simple man, nothing special. His mood darkened again, he knew who they would side with. It was not a very hard choice. On one hand, there he was, a nothing, an ordinary bad-tempered, hard-ass Colonel and on the other, Daniel Jackson, a brilliant archaeologist and linguist extraordinaire. Some choice.

Before he could fully submerge into depression, they turned into the infirmary where Doctor Janet Fraser waited for him with a displeased look on her face. Life just was not fair.

-------------------- Next Day in New York -------------------------

Daniel stood outside the lawyer's office with Sam at his side. His feelings were in conflict. He wanted to search out Jack and ask for his forgiveness, but he also had these possible new discoveries about his past that were just too appealing to leave, He feared that if he did not go after this that maybe it would be lost to him forever. It was everything he'd dreamt of for so long, to know his parents better and he just could not risk it. He knew, well more likely hoped, his relationship with Jack would be okay and he believed it would be good for the older man if he was left alone to calm down. For a couple of days at the very least!

Sam squeezed his arm reassuringly as they stepped inside the office. An old grey haired man sat behind a desk, his grey eyes looked up and met Daniel's when he and Sam stepped inside.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"I am Doctor Daniel Jackson. Mr Edwin informed me about my mother's, Claire Jackson's, diaries. He said I could find them here."

"Ah yes, Doctor Jackson, it would be my pleasure to give them to you, but first if you wouldn't mind confirming your identity?"

"Of course." Daniel pulled his driver's licence out of his wallet, and the older man studied it intently.

"It look's all right. Please come with me." The old man walked up to the wall and moved a portrait, behind it was a safe and inside was an old, grey suitcase. Daniel gulped as he could see on it the silver initials of his mother's name. The old lawyer held out the suitcase toward him. "Here young man, everything is inside the suitcase."

"Thank you, sir." His fingers grabbed the handle and he let himself be guided by Sam out of the office toward their waiting car.

"Are you okay Daniel?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I just … It's just overwhelming to know it was once my mother's, she held it, and her diaries with her thoughts, and memories are in this very suitcase." He grinned at her, and wished Jack was here with him. His smile became a bit sad at the thought, but Sam didn't notice.

"Come on Daniel, let's go back to the hotel and read them," she suggested with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, let's go back." Daniel looked out the window and watched the running city outside, and daydreamed about what he would find in the diaries. Without noticing he caressed the suitcase in his lap.

--------------- Meanwhile at the SGC ------------

The klaxons sounded all around the SGC. Jack stood up from his desk where he'd slept the last few hours, and ran out of his office toward the control room. He saw several personnel take up positions but he did not stop until he arrived at the briefing room. He saw Teal'c closing in on him and stopped to wait for him. Together they stepped into the control room.

"What's happened General?"

"When SG-5 didn't check in on time, we sent thought the MALP. It was destroyed almost instantly, but a few pictures came through. We're waiting for them."

"Sir, the received pictures are clearing up," called out one of the Sergeants. Jack stepped closer to the monitor to see better, with the General and Teal'c at his side. On the screen they could see clearly the members of SG-5 and Bra'tac being held captive.

"Permission to launch a rescue attempt…."

"Permission granted Colonel. Take SG-2 and SG-3 with you."

"Yes sir." With that Jack was out of the door to get his gear. He could hear as the General called the other teams to the Gate room through the com-system.


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank my Beta _**tigerkity**_for her hard work, and patient which made this story easier to read and enjoy._

A/N: each team SG2,SG3,SG5 here will be a 4 mEn teams

**_the diary entries_** - _though_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 **

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood in the Embarkation room before the Stargate, giving a quick debriefing to his troops before they attempted the rescue. They didn't know how much time they had left before it was too late for SG-5. Jack's dark gaze looked at every face before he started to speak.

"Listen up campers. We have little to no information about the situation or the planet where we're going or who we will encounter on the other side. Only one fact is sure: one of our teams is being held captive at the moment. Our first priority is their rescue." His dark eyes rested on the faces of his two follow team leaders: Ferreti and Reynolds. He trusted both men with his life and knew that they did the same. Jack looked around one last time, and sighed with resignation when he saw Banks, the young linguist the General assigned to them for this mission.

Jack had the sudden feeling he would regret his decision to not call back Carter and Daniel, but it was way too late for that now. He hoped Banks would come through and wouldn't be a hindrance in this dangerous mission. He looked up and his gaze met General Hammond's as the Stargate came to life behind him. The teams were ready and eager and waited for Hammond's command.

"You have a go SG's1, 2, and 3." said Hammond as the gate came to life, the usually soft blue light giving an almost unearthly feeling to the room.

"Smoke granades," At Jack's order, two airman from SG-2 sent thought the granades. O'Neill counted to 5 before giving a go for his men to follow him as they ran into the gate to fight an unknown enemy and hopefully to bring everyone back alive.

On the other side Reynolds and his team took up a position around the gate, securing the perimeter. Ferretti and his men had taken down and tied up the two guards who were left behind to guard the gate. Teal'c stayed close to O'Neill, as his dark eyes surveyed the clearing for any hidden enemy while the smoke slowly faded.

Jack looked around, taking in what he saw while his men took up their positions, their captives' state and the valley where the Stargate was. The dell was surrounded with hills and dense forest on all sides. Only the thin trail - where Bra'tac and SG-5 were led- looked frequently used. He studied the hillside on the trail'sedges and thought through many possibilities before he decided what to do next. He knew he needed to secure the gate if they needed to leave quickly, and to do it without leaving behind more men than necessary. Without knowing where to go, what they were going to face and what state their missing comrades would be in he couldn't afford to leave many behind. He spotted a cave on the left hillside which looked deep enough for two men. He made up his mind called out.

"Teal'c." his Jaffa friend moved closer so they could talk privately. "What ya think?"

"The clearing is not defendable from here." Teal'c's deep baritone confirmed the facts Jack already knew, but it was good to hear another opinion to support his theory. Jack nodded his agreement, while motioning toward the cliff he just studied and asked,

"What about that cave-like things up the left hillside? With two snipers it looks like a profitable position." The Jaffa's gaze roamed over the hillside, weighingthe possibilities before answering.

"Indeed it does."

"Good," He raised his voice so his tropes could easily hear him. "Stevens, Thompson." He turned toward them, he had read the files of all the members of the SGC, and most of the field members of the teams he had chosen himself. Lieutenant Stevens from SG-3 and Captain Thompson from SG-2 were marksmen in long range shooting- a deceptively calm term for a cold act. "See that cave?" Jack asked as he pointed out the recently spotted nook.

"Yes sir," They both confirmed .

"Good, get your gear and get in position. Your job is to secure the Gate from there. We will maintain radio silence, only Morse can be used, every 24 hours we will signal back."

"Yes sir."

"And Thompson if you don't hear from us more then 48 hours, both of you leave through the gate and report to the General," He said while he gave the younger man one of his steely gazes, the two soldiers nodded their understanding, took their packs and started to hike toward their assigned positions.

Jack issued his next order before Thompson and Stevens reached the woods. "Teal'c take Gibbs and Handers and scout around, try to retrace where they could take SG-5." T nodded and headed toward the trail with his assigned helpers. "Ferretti dispose of the bodies of the dead and get the others out of the way."

"Yes sir." Answered the Major while he gestured two of his men to follow him.

Reynolds was the only one who remained with Jack. Wait, where the hell was Banks? Jack twisted around to try to see the young linguist. "Uhm Reynolds, didn't we come with a linguist?"

Reynolds arched an eyebrow at his sudden question and looked around scanning the terrain as well. Both men groaned when they could not see the young man anywhere.

---------------- Same time at New York ----------------

Daniel carefully opened up the old trunk, like he was afraid it would shatter if he handled it with more force. Old leather and paper's smell washed over his sense. He closed his eyes as a ghost of memories resurfaced. Holding one of the leathered journals triggered a memory of a long ago past in which his mother sat outside their tent and wrote something in it with a carefree smile on her face. Her hair looked almost golden in the glimmering sun light. Daniel inhaled deeply, he had totally forgotten this memory.

He opened his eyes and just watched the books as they lay in their place. He wondered what to do, where to start_. 'Oh for crying out loud Danny-boy. Just take one out and start to read it.'_ He could almost hear Jack's would-be response as if he was there. And it meant two things: one, he spent way too much time with Jack and two, he really missed his friend's supporting presence in this important moment.

With a heavy sigh he pulled out one of the top diaries. It was light-brown, and the leather was worn. He opened it and smelled the faint lavender and perfume. On the yellowed page he saw his mother handwriting.

**_As I watch my sleeping Daniel I can't help but wonder about my Angel. What will happen with him, what of the life fate gave him, will he be strong and stubborn like my Melbourne or free spirit like me? My Angel inherited his father's good-looks and his beautiful eyes. Oh those eyes so deep and caring, how many ladys' heart broke for those eyes and how many will break for my Angel's? _**

**_Daniel's waking up, he looks so small and angelic. He opened his small mouth and is blinking sleepily at me. Intelligence shining in his beautiful baby blue eyes despite being only two days old. I need to go now._**

Daniel blinked back the tears that tried to escape from his eyes. A faint shiver ran through his body. It was so real, his mother, the love she felt for him. He turned a page. There his mother wrote about a find that they had come across. It could be fascinating, Daniel was sure but now he needed to read about his past some more. He thumbed the page scanning the entries for his name, or as his mother called him, her Angel. A few pages later he found two other reference. The first was only one sentence:

**_I miss my Angel_**.

The short sentence was hastily written with a shaky hand. Daniel wondered what his mother meant. He read notes before it and after, but none answered his questions. His mind was later set easy by the pages that followed where his mother told tales about his antics as a small baby. Here and there his mother would wonder how her Angel was, what he would be when he grow up, and such other thoughts.

Daniel fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta:** tigerkity **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Jack rounded the platform where the Gate stood, he cocked his head side ways and tried very hard to not laugh. Banks laid unconcious on the ground, his body's position indicated that the young man backed off accidentally from the platform.

"Reynolds! I found him."

The other Colonel rounded the platform as well, and upon seeing the young man's misfortune, he just snorted,

"Civilians."

"Yeah, he kind of reminds me of Daniel in the early days." Jack agreed, and then looked towards Reynolds with a mischievious smile on his face. "Reynolds, did I ever tell you about Daniel's first encounter with the local terrain on Abydos?"

"No, but do tell." They exchange a quick smile

"Another time, lets get him on his feet so we can move out before we lose anymore daylight," Jack kneeled beside the young man, and softly slapped Banks' face. The young man moaned as he came around, his eyes were unfocused at first, but cleared as he woke further.

"Colonel?" mumbled the young man.

"Yep, how ya doing Banks? It was a big fall you took kid."

"I'm fine Colonel," Jack narrowed his gaze and studied the young man. It would be better to have a linguist along, but, if Banks got hurt he would need to leave him behind. He didn't need someone else to look after. He would just get in the way.

"Do what I say," Jack ordered. "Close you eyes, and touch your left index finger to your nose." He watched as Banks followed his instructions. The young man was shaken, as evident in his jerky movements, but he didn't have a concussion. "Good. Now with the right. All right. Any double vision? Headache? Pain?"

"No, sir I'm fine."

"Good, then get up. We're moving out in fifteen minutes." With that he stood, and walked off.

------------------------- New York-------------------------

Sam knocked on Daniel's door, and when she didn't get answer she opened it and looked inside. Daniel laid spread out on his bed, with a leather book in his hand. Sam smiled softly at her friend, and adopted little brother, before she stepped into the room. She picked up a blanket from the chair, where Daniel had discarded it earlier, and covered Daniel with it. She carefully pulled the leather book from his hand; she knew he would be horrified if he caused it any damage. She really didn't indent to look into it, well...maybe just a little. She was just curious about the Daniel's mother.

Daniel's mother had beautiful handwriting.It could be read clearly, and her characters were neat, and round. Sam's eyes were drawn to Daniel's name on the middle of the page.

**_As I watch my sleeping Daniel I wonder about my Angel,_**

She frowned and couldn't help but wonder. The sentence felt and sounded strange. Who was the Angel? Could it be some alien? An Ancient perhaps? Nah, it wasn't possible, she was just imagining things. Work was begining to get to her and she really needed to lay down and get some sleep. She would ask Daniel tomorrow, maybe he would knew who this 'Angel' was. She placed the book on the table, then moved to her own bed.

She absentmindedly wondered what the others were doing at the moment, and how their next meeting would play out. Daniel and the Colonel had a long record of confrontation, but this time was somehow different. This time it looked as if Daniel's words touched something in the Colonel. She could clearly see how the colonel's face had closed up, and seemed devoid of emotion. Sam didn't want to admit but this time she saw something in the Colonel that scared her.

She rolled to her side, toward the window. She couldn't see the stars clearly thtough New York's light, but she saw a few glimpses before she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

The team moved silently thought the undergrowth where Teal'c and his fellow trackers hadfound and followed the kidnapped team's trail. The rescue team continued to follow it throughout the night, almost running into a Jaffa patrol shortly before sunup. Jack decided that it would be better to sacrifice speed for stealth and ordered the team to follow the trail from the cover of the woods. When the sun rose, they had reached the end of the forest and the trees and undergrowth started to get sparser.

Jack signaled his team to stay put and called Reynolds and Teal'c to follow him to the edge of the trees to see what was waiting for them. When they reached the tree line, Jack pulled out his binoculars; he saw Reynolds do the same. Jack took a look and passed his pair to Teal'c, who also studied the land.

Jack could see a medieval castle in the horizon, surrounded on all visible sides by a steppe. In Jack's opinion they were about a half-day walk from the castle-like fortress. There was a large gate in the castle's wall, but it most likely heavily guarded.

"Snake?"

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"We know it?"

"Not likely, I was Apophis' First Prime for a long time, however I have never heard about this world's address."

"Even if it's not a System Lord. The snake sure has a large army around," whispered Reynolds from his position, he still scanned the land, Jack nodded his agreement and reached for his binocular, to get a better idea of what to do. They were silent, as they studied the surounding area around the city.

"I don't believe they are Jaffa." Teal'c declared.

"How so?" Jack looked up at his Jaffa friend with a questioning look on his face.

"I didn't feel another symbiote's presence, when we passed the patrols."

Teal'c motioned toward a small river to their left, about 3 hours, by foot, away. Jack turned his binocular toward the mentioned spot. There were a few guards practicing the traditional Jaffa moves. Jack studied their movements and realised that it lacked the finesse of seasoned warriors, and that Jack's team could probably easily disable them. A plan started to form in his mind, when he noticed what Teal'c meant. Neither man, not even the instructors, had cut on their stomach.

"Hey T, wanna play dress up?" Jack's eyes danced with mirth, Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow, while Reynolds just rolled his eyes, there was no doubt that Jack was on a roll. He had a plan.

"So what's the plan O'Neill?" Jack didn't answer Reynolds' question and instead asked his own.

"How many trainers do you think there are down there?" Teal'c raised another eyebrow before turned toward the practicing group to count them, Reynolds wasn't that oblivious.

"Are you out of your mind? You want to sneak up to them, and take them out? Without getting noticed I presume?"

"Yup. They would serve as an excellent cover for us. I don't see any other possible way to get in the damn city."

Reynolds grimace;, he didn't like this plan, it was just too risky. There were too many things that could go wrong. But he sighed as he realised that O'Neill was right.

"And if we get caught?"

"Then we won't have problem getting in the city anymore, now will we?" Reynolds rolled his eyes; he did that a lot around O'Neill. The man was just way too annoying for his own good. Of course he was right again, if they got caught they would either be transported to the city or die. Either way, getting in wouldn't be a big problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Beta: **tigerkity**

* * *

-------------------- Chapter 5 -------------------

--------- New York ----------

Daniel opened his eyes, For the first time in a long time, he had dreamed about his mother. He felt well rested, and hoping he didn't jinx it, happy. He snuggled into his pillow to just enjoy the feeling for a bit longer. He could see Sam's mop of golden lock on the other bed as his gaze wandered around the room, before it settled on his mother's diaries. His curiosity got the better of him and forced him to crawl out of the bed.

He sat before them for a long time, thinking which one to choose. He had really enjoyed the one from last night; he could read more baby stories, or he could explore one of the other parts of his childhood. But no matter which he chose, he needed to know more. He pulled out another diary, it was deeper in the briefcase, and another small paper cover book was stuck to it.

He eased the books apart and found that the paper covered one was filled with childish handwriting. Then recognition hit him, it was his own handwriting. He opened it carefully, not wanting to damage it. His mouth went dry as he studied the hieroglyphs and English words that filled the pages. He ran his finger over the paper and closed his eyes, leaning towards it to sniff the page; it smelled like sand. He put down it and opened his mother's diary. He started to turn over the pages, scanning them for the two words he remembered from the night before: _Daniel _and _Angel_.

-------------------------------------

They never saw the knives that had carefully slit their throats; they never even saw their opponents until it was too late. Their assassins hid in the elongated shadows and the sand, now reddened by their blood, disappeared in the setting sun's own reddish light.

-------

Banks knew he should have waited for the others to return; he knew that he shouldn't creep to the end of the woods. And he now knew that he wouldn't be able to see them, these men who were part of the rescue team, in the same light anymore. He could clearly see, from his hiding place, the guards' terrified faces as they realized that death was closing in upon them, their mouths opening for a silent cry. The silent, and deadly stillness would haunt him for the rest of his life.

His horrified gaze met terribly cold brown eyes. He saw the moment when the man noticed him, his eyes narrowed in a silent threat. Banks couldn't think, he didn't think. He knew he needed to get away from those deadly eyes. He was on his feet and running, running as fast and far as he could.

-------

"Shit."

Jack swore under his breath, when he saw Banks by fringe of the forest. He could see, even in the setting sun's hollow light, the boy's pale face and the terror in his eyes. He must have blinked, because he didn't see when the boy stood up, only Banks' retreating back as he fled.

"Reynolds, continue the plan," he called the man's attention to him, before he set off racing after the boy. They had gone over it, if anything intervened or went wrong which didn't endanger their primary plan, they would go with plan "B". Of course, they had only planned it in case one of them was captured or separated. They didn't really think Banks would spook, panic, and flee, that's why they had left the boy behind. Jack cursed as he dodged a tree, he should have thought about leaving someone behind to guard him. But he hadn't.

He was so close to the boy, just a few meters separated them, but they suddenly found themselves in an open clearing. Jack jumped towards Banks, taking him down to the ground. Just as he did so, an electric blast from one of the guard's weapons flew above them, just inches from their bodies. Had Jack not tackled him, it would have hit Banks.

The long grass hid them, for a ishort moment, but the sound of the running feet got closer with each second. He nudged the boy, to move, but Banks was frozen from the shock. Jack reach down for his gun, he felt uncomfortably naked without his P90, but he had left his heavier weapons and pack behind when they went after the training guards.

He crept closer to the boy and whispered into his ear, so nobody else could hear him.

"Banks, listen to me, don't make a sound, and do what I tell you to do. When I say run, you start running toward the trees. I will be close behind you." Banks stiffened beside him. Jack pulled his body to a half kneeling position, his gun ready to fire. He closed his eyes, and listened. There were five or more men all coming from the same direction, but he turned his head a bit sideways to be able to hear better. He frowned; one source of the noise came from a bit further apart. They must be trying to surround them.

"Run!" he was on his feet as the word left his mouth; he aimed toward the main source of the noise, and as soon as he saw his targets he fired, hitting his marks while moving toward the woods. He sensed Banks beside him doing the same.

The enemy's fire wasn't far behind Jack's shots, one or two energy bolts sliced the air just inches from his body, and he even felt a faint burning sensation just before they reached the woods' protection.

Jack knew the Snake and his jolly ole gang would know that two of them were in the woods. Hopefully they would think they were part of the previously captured team. And maybe they could serve as a distraction at least until their teammates could get into the city.

So the chase began.

---------------------------

Sam studied one of the diaries with Daniel's permission. But she frowned as she saw it again. She wanted to ask Daniel about who _Angel_ was, but he was so engrossed in another diary that she didn't want to disturb him. But it was so confusing, however unequivocale that who ever Angel was, Daniel's Mom really loved him. It was clear to see for anyone who read how she wrote about him.

**Mel took Daniel to the dig. Danny loves to play around, pretending to be a great archeologist. And you know what? Some day he will be one, I know it. **

**I told Mel about my Angel, he was shocked but understanding. I love him so much. He agreed with me. I can't wait for our New York visit next month. I wonder what my Angel would think… **

-----------------------------

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I like to thank tigerkity for her help. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


End file.
